


Papi

by setaxis



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Daddy Kink, I Don't Even Know, Kinda, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-22 01:47:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6066046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/setaxis/pseuds/setaxis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hyunwoo likes Jooheon calling him daddy. Jooheon starts calling him daddy. Hyunwoo thinks he might be going mad (but things work out in the end)</p><p>Warnings: there is no porn in this, just lots of feelings</p>
            </blockquote>





	Papi

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so there's a bit of daddy kink in this, but it's mostly about what jooheon needs and shownu is willing to give him. I'm not even sure what to call this myself? It's just how I feel their dynamics after watching right now. And yes, this is set in canon, during right now. 
> 
> There's deliberate repetition of some structures/sentences(?) in slightly different ways as an experiment, hope that works out.
> 
> Extremely rare pairing wooooo!
> 
> Hope you enjoy~
> 
> edit: 6/3/16 I forgot to put a summary oops

"Are you alright Daddy?" He hears Jooheon say and Hyunwoo feels his face heat. He hides in the cowl of his hoodie, trying to pull it down surreptitiously to cover his lap. The cameras point interestedly in his direction as if trying to see right through him and he can do nothing but mumble about wanting to go back to bed. 

Fuck.

He hates this. 

xxx

Hyunwoo goes to bed early that evening. Nobody thinks anything of it - they were woken up at the crack of dawn and dragged around the country for that ridiculous show (even if most of it was kinda fun) - and they're all just about ready to go to sleep. Hyunwoo just has less pride than the rest of them and doesn't care about the calls of _old!_ that follow him out the living room.

Shame churns in his gut as soon as he hits the sheets. He's been thinking about it on and off all day, what Jooheon said to him that morning.

_Are you alright, Daddy?_

He's called Hyunwoo father before. Old man too, and grandpa. But never has he come out with _daddy_. 

He throws an arm over his face and groans. His cock is stirring in his pants but he doesn't have the time or the privacy to deal with it right now, not when any minute one of the others could walk into the room and see his hand moving under the blankets. A cold shower is out of the question too - no way is he walking past the others with a semi. He barely has any dignity left as it is.

All of this would be so much easier if he didn't find Jooheon so goddamn attractive but sadly, as always, the universe is not on Hyunwoo's side. He likes Jooheon a lot. Too much. He likes the way his eyes disappear when he smiles and his dimples and his thighs - _god his thighs are magnificent_ \- but he also likes the way he jumps at the slightest noise and sleeps with a cuddly toy and he has no shame in doing aegyo. He thinks it's the cutest thing ever. 

It also means he can very rarely say _no_ to Jooheon. All Jooheon has to do is pull out that stupid pouty face and Hyunwoo is putty in his hands, ready to do whatever's asked of him. If Hyunwoo were being honest he doesn't really mind being wrapped around Jooheon's little finger. He's a bit of a pushover anyway, more than happy to go alone with the crowd for the most part, so having a bit of a soft spot for Jooheon doesn't make that much difference.

Except for when it does.

Except for when he dreams of Jooheon pouting up at him as he sits in Hyunwoo's lap, put out that he won't kiss him. 

Yeah. 

That probably isn't good. Not for his sanity, not for the band. It's not like something they could pursue, even if in some strange twist of fate Jooheon did want dick-touching to be one more thing he gets Hyunwoo to do for him. Hyunwoo learnt long ago that he isn't good at separating sex and feelings and feelings are something he cannot afford to have. Not right now. Not for another man.

His heart sinks in his chest. He'd known this was the way it had to be even from his JYP days (back when Jinyoung's smile could light up a whole room and Jaebum's hands broke down every barrier Hyunwoo could put up) but it doesn't stop the longing that settles deep in his bones. Just because he's come to terms with his sexuality doesn't mean he can't wish sometimes that things could be different.

Frustrated, he flops angrily onto his side. He'd thought he was done with rehashing all these old feelings but those few words from Jooheon have brought it all surging back up again. 

_Daddy._

_Are you alright, daddy?_

The words spin round and round in his head all night, teasing him. Haunting him. He doesn't sleep well.

xxx

Then they're in Hong Kong and he's sharing a room with Jooheon. He's mostly got over his wobble of faith or whatever he wants to call it and is back to being the best hyung he can be. Or something. 

They're playing around as usual when it happens. The words come out of Jooheon's mouth again.

"Come on Daddy! Dance with me!" 

Hyunwoo can't help but flinch when he hears that. He knows that Jooheon is not trying to seduce him or anything like that - he's just playing around like all the members do when it comes to Hyunwoo's advanced age - but he can't help that _that word_ is something he likes to hear in bed and Jooheon is one of the people he'd like to hear it from and that makes hearing it from Jooheon's mouth rather startling. 

Luckily now he's not half asleep and battling morning wood his dick does not betray him and he's able to get up and dance without embarrassing himself. Jooheon doesn't seem to notice anything awry, thank the stars. Hyunwoo is quite happy to embarrass himself if it makes Jooheon laugh but that... that would be no laughing matter.

They horse around for a bit in front of the cameras, having competitions as to who can make the most ridiculous faces while dancing until both of them become tired. The cameras are switched off and the usual routine of getting ready for bed takes over. It's mostly done in silence, Jooheon occasionally asking if Hyunwoo has seen his toothbrush or his sweatpants or his charger and Hyunwoo dutifully assisting in the search, but it's comfortable. Normal. 

Sleepily Jooheon wishes him goodnight from the opposite bed. He's so cute, all drowsy and eyes already closed, that Hyunwoo can't help but smile fondly.

"Night night Jooheonie." 

xxx

 

It's still dark when Hyunwoo wakes up. At first he thinks it's some kind of gimmick by the producers (again) but quickly he realises that there's someone else in his bed, squished into the tiny space left. 

"Jooheonie?" Hyunwoo calls groggily. "You okay?"

Gently he pulls Jooheon further back onto the bed and manoeuvres him until they're both comfortably situated with Jooheon half sprawled on top of him. His breathing is long and slow so he's probably not scared.

"I miss home." Jooheon sniffles. 

All at once Hyunwoo gets it. For a lot of the boys it's their first time abroad and Jooheon has always been one to feel things more keenly than the others. In some areas of his life he's happy to be challenged and fight but he needs to have that backbone of comfort for him to fall back on, his safe space. In Korea it was his family, the love his parents and siblings showered on him, delivered in home-made cooking and calls home. It makes sense that Jooheon would find being in a different country harder to adjust to. 

"It's okay baby, we'll be back home soon. And remember you've got us, all of us, so you've got a little bit of Korea with you." The baby slips out without him meaning to and as soon he realises exactly what it is he said Hyunwoo freezes, waiting with bated breath for Jooheon's reaction.

But instead of the shock and rejection he was expecting Jooheon relaxes into his embrace even more.

"Thank you daddy." He mumbles into Hyunwoo's collarbone.

It seems to take all of five minutes to hear Jooheon's gentle snoring filling the room but Hyunwoo doesn't sleep well that night, a chorus of _thank you daddy thank you daddy_ echoing round his brain and keeping him awake. 

Fuck everything.

xxx

The next day he loses the game and has to stay in the hotel room. Which sucks. It just leaves him alone with the memories of last night ringing round and round in his head like some kinda of horror movie on repeat. Even worse, the whole thing doesn't seem to have deterred Jooheon at all - if anything it seems it's given him the liberty to call Hyunwoo daddy _all the goddamn time_.

_**Daddy! You forgot the key card!** _

_**Don't worry daddy, we'll see you later!** _

Hyunwoo must have gone mad. Either that or woken up in an alternate dimension because _Jooheon keeps calling him daddy_.

As tired as he is, he can't sit still long enough to nap. He's tried practising dancing, exercising, watching telly... and the moment he thinks of trying to sleep the phone rings and he's sucked back into the machinations of Right Now. 

When he says who he wants to see he isn't lying, not exactly. He loves Minhyuk and he will definitely liven up their time spent in the hotel room. However he mostly says Minhyuk because if he had said the person he really wanted to see he would want to have a conversation which is definitely not suitable to be broadcast on national television. He's not (and never will be) ready to be _that_ intimate with their fans.

When Minhyuk arrives, several hours after the fateful phone call, he at least does make Hyunwoo feel a bit more like his usual self. He shows Hyunwoo pictures of all the things he missed out on and gives him iced americano. Later Kihyun and Chankyung arrive and he's filled in on _more_ things he's missed out on (he curses their producers in his head a thousand times for coming up with this idea) before it's quite clear they've all run out of steam. Despite not actually doing anything today the lack of sleep has caught up to Hyunwoo and suddenly he's exhausted.

He settles down on his bed and tells the others to make themselves comfortable. There's the usual teasing about how much like an old man he is but all of about ten minutes later he can hear Chankyung's snores and Minhyuk has shifted Hyunwoo's arm so that he can use his bicep as a pillow. Hyunwoo smiles to himself. They really are like little kids sometimes, his bandmates.

_Cute._

xxx

The next time Hyunwoo opens his eyes it's because someone is making some hideous screeching noise. Blearily he looks up and sees Hoseok leaning over and behind him Jooheon with unreadable look on his face. Jooheon's eyes flicker to where Minseok is still sleeping on Hyunwoo's arm. It makes Hyunwoo feel inexplicably guilty.

Then Jooheon is next to him and manhandling him up to sitting, wrapping an arm around his shoulder and displacing Minseok in the process. He's smiling and laughing but he pulls Hyunwoo so fiercely in towards him it almost hurts. Hyunwoo is dazed and still half asleep so he just goes with it. Lets himself be moved around and pointed in the direction of the camera with Jooheon's laughter ringing in his ears.

He doesn't remember much of the rest of that filming session. He probably complains about having to be in the room all day and missing out on steak. He probably laughs along at all the right places. 

But he's not paying attention.

Not when he's too busy trying to work out what the weight of Jooheon's thigh glued to his own might mean, what the ever present arm across his shoulders is saying. Jooheon has never been this clingy before. Not to him anyway.

He curses everything because why couldn't Jooheon have decided to do... whatever this was when they were back in Korea? Calling him Daddy and clinging to him and shit. At least back in Korea Hyunwoo could escape to the gym or solo practise and not have it questioned. Here there's no escape. Not from the watchful eyes of the camera crew, not from his bandmates and worst of all, not from himself.

xxx

The rest of the evening is spent getting ready for bed. Hyunwoo feels like he's in a stupor, walking through syrup. Jooheon almost falls asleep brushing his teeth, having crashed from all the excitement of the day, and Hyunwoo has to gently manoeuvre him to his bed and tuck him in.

He refuses to give in to the part of him that wants to stroke Jooheon's hair away from his face and press a kiss to his forehead. 

Almost drunk with exhaustion he falls into his own bed and pulls the covers over himself. The cotton is cool against his bare chest as he lies there, trying desperately to think of anything but his bandmate calling out to him.

_Daddy!_

xxx

"Daddy." He hears. For a minute he thinks it's a dream, a terrible torturous nightmare but no, Jooheon is really there, squashed into Hyunwoo's bed and his collarbone like an overgrown child.

"Jooheonie?" He says groggily. 

"Daddy, can I sleep in your bed tonight?" Jooheon whispers into the darkness. 

If Hyunwoo had to guess he wouldn't put the time much later than a couple of hours after they went to bed. Has Jooheon been awake this whole time waiting? Or just woken up and needed comfort?

To be honest Hyunwoo doesn't know why he bothers asking himself that question because it's not like he can deny Jooheon anything, especially when he's half asleep. Especially not when he keeps saying Hyunwoo's magic word.

He doesn't answer, too shocked and drowsy to form coherent sentences, but simply shifts over in the bed and rearranges the covers until both of the are under it. Jooheon's breath is soft and warm against Hyunwoo's collarbone as he uses Hyunwoo's arm as a pillow. It feels like every breath he takes, slower and slower as he falls into the arms of Morpheus, drags a little bit of Hyunwoo's resolve out of him until he can't be bothered to fight this any more. He lets his head loll to the side towards Jooheon. He lets his arms wrap around his younger friend and hold him close.

He lets himself fall.

xxx

The day after his fall nothing feels especially different. He doesn't wake up next to Jooheon, much to his disappointment (but also relief seeing as Right Now decided to wake them up and that scene is not one he would have liked to explain to the producers. Or his manager. Or his bandmates.)

If he had to choose something, it's that he's no longer trying to avoid looking at Jooheon. It's not like he stares or anything creepy, more like he's just... checking. He's not really sure what for - that Jooheon is still there, that he's okay, that he doesn't need Hyunwoo? - but it can't hurt just to glance over. So he lets himself. 

Sometimes he even catches Jooheon glancing back at him as he plays around with one of the others. It makes him smile to himself like a fool to think that even when he's with the others, Hyunwoo is the one on Jooheon's mind. 

"What're you looking so happy about?" Hoseok whispers in Hyunwoo's ear as the cameras are focussed elsewhere.

Hyunwoo startles. "Just nice to be out of the hotel room." He whispers back. 

"Uh huh." Hoseok grins. 

There's something in the way he sing songs it that makes Hyunwoo feel like he knows more than he's saying and it makes sweat prickle across his brow. He's not ready for this yet. He doesn't even know if there is a something to be _this_ ed about yet, for goodness sake.

"It's good to get some fresh air, that's all." Hyunwoo reiterates. 

Hoseok fixes him with a _look_ and glides away to hang himself over Changkyun, cooing about how cute he is. It's a look that says _this isn't over_. Hyunwoo sighs. Now he has an interrogation with Hoseok to look forward to later. 

He turns back to the rest of the group, hoping their horsing around will take his mind off things. Jooheon is watching him. His eyes are dark, the same as when Minseok was using Hyunwoo's arm as a pillow. Hyunwoo frowns. 

But then the next second Jooheon is chatting a mile a minute to Kihyun and smiling so wide his eyes disappear and yes, it's cute but also Hyunwoo is so confused. _What just happened?_

xxx

Hyunwoo spends the rest of the day trying to catch Jooheon watching him with those eyes from before, even playing around with the other members more deliberately to see if that will provoke it. No luck. He gets little looks but nothing like the black, burning intensity he saw directed at him earlier. He sighs. 

He'd be the first to admit that he's not the most quick witted guy and frankly if things aren't pretty obvious he doesn't get the message at all. Jooheon is so much smarter than him. Jooheon probably already knows what's going on and is waiting for Hyunwoo to catch up. 

With a groan Hyunwoo flops angrily down onto his bed. He throws his arm over his face. Why couldn't this one thing in his life be simple?

"You okay hyung?" Jooheon says, rubbing his hair with a towel as he meanders out from the bathroom.

"Fine." Hyunwoo mumbles into his arm.

_Hyung._

Abruptly Hyunwoo sits up. "You called me hyung." He blurts out without thinking.

"So?" Jooheon replies, still towelling his hair. "You are my hyung."

Hyunwoo falters. This is true. But Jooheon has been calling him daddy for the last couple of days without fail and he- his face burns as he realises this - he's gotten used to it. It doesn't feel right to be Jooheon's hyung anymore.

Floundering, he gapes widely at his dongsaeng, who's currently watching him with wide, innocent eyes. He wants to spontaneously combust. Being consumed by flames is no less than a sinner like him deserves. 

He's too busy willing himself to disappear to notice when Jooheon throws the towel aside and comes closer, closer, until he's pretty much in between Hyunwoo's legs. 

"Daddy." Jooheon breathes. He drops into Hyunwoo's lap. 

Everything in Hyunwoo's brain is screaming at him. A million different thoughts run through his head at once. That this isn't real, that he's fallen asleep, that _oh shit, the cameras are going to catch him having a wet dream about a bandmate he should just die now-_

Jooheon's giggle pulls him back out of his thoughts. "Stop thinking so hard, Daddy. Don't want you to hurt yourself."

"Jooheon... What?" Hyunwoo manages, overwhelmed. 

"I turned the cameras off." Jooheon says. "I wanted to talk to you properly, hyung. About us."

"Right." Hyunwoo says faintly. "Us."

"Daddy I..." Jooheon shifts himself in Hyunwoo's lap, trying to get comfortable. Instinctively Hyunwoo settles his hands on Jooheon's thighs and pulls him closer to make him more stable. 

"Thank you, Daddy." Jooheon murmurs.

Hyunwoo feels very out of his depth.

"I like it when you take care of me." Jooheon says bluntly. "You always make me feel safe and warm and okay and I like it a lot. I like it when you call me baby and I like it when you play around with me."

The world is spinning. _Jooheon likes it. Jooheon likes... him?_

"I like it too." He hears himself saying. "I like you, Jooheonie."

Jooheon grins then, blinding and bright. "Let me be your baby, Daddy."

And well, Hyunwoo has never been able to refuse Jooheon anything.


End file.
